


Stop Telephoning Me

by Little_Firestar84



Category: Bull (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Mean Benny, One Shot, Oral Sex, Romance, Sex, Short One Shot, Slice of Life, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:02:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23664319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Firestar84/pseuds/Little_Firestar84
Summary: “That was the hottest thing I’ve ever done, but, still, don’t you ever dare doing that again, all right? And now… turnabout is fair play…” Whenny Benny interrupts her phone call with her brother, Sarah finds a more fulfilling way of getting back at her beloved boyfriend.
Relationships: Sarah Bull/Benny Colón
Kudos: 5





	Stop Telephoning Me

“Yes, I know you like your place and you’d like to keep living there, but you can’t put a wall down to enlarge the guestroom and create a nursery there.” Sarah sighed as she kept talking over the phone with her brother, trying to talk him into reasoning. After Baby Astrid’s birth, Jason dearest was getting crazy- and his latest crazy idea involved putting a wall down to create a bigger nursery for his daughter. All on his own. 

Which was kind of a problem, considered that it was a load-bearing wall. 

“Jason…” Sat on her ouch,she sighed, eyes closed, pinching the bridge of her nose. “You can’t. It’s a load-bearing wall. You first have to assure the stability of the structure by building a series of architraves, _and then_ you can out the wall down. But it’s not something you can do on your own.”

Standing before her, her boyfriend- Jason’s brother-in-law Benny – chuckled, shaking his head. He was amused- too amused for his own good- and Sarah sent him away with a wave of her hand. She rolled her eyes as she kept listening to her brother’s nonsense. Seriously, was it really that hard? He was a jury whisperer, and she was an architect. She didn’t tell him how to work a jury, and he shouldn’t have told her which walls to bring down. 

She put some distance between herself and the phone, and pretended to keep listening to her brother’s nonsense rambling. With her lips in a tight line, she sent Benny a silent message, _please kill me already, because he isn’t making any sense!_

Benny, though, didn’t get the message…or, he did get it, but it was the wrong kind of message.

Without breaking eye contact, he rolled up his sleeves to the elbows, slowly, agonizingly so, in a matter that was almost pornographic. Biting her lips, Sarah lifted an eyebrow, quizzical, and pretended to keep listening to Jason. Once done with his sleeves, Benny bent over her, his warm, big hands burning the skin of her knees where he gripped her, and, as he parted her robe-clad legs, he kneeled on the carpet.

“What…” she started to say, but he grinned, shaking his head. She went back to the phone, but she wasn’t even pretending to listen to Jason. Frankly, she was tempted to get ridof her brother altogether, but her lover seemed interested in keeping this kinky game up.

She chuckled, _bring it on_ , and she felt he got the message from her expression alone- which was probably true, Benny had learnt a couple of things from her brother, after all. 

Benny’s hands traveled the length of her body, moving the silky fabric as they went up. When he reached her sides, slowly, biting his lips, he undid the knot of her belt, and let the fabric slid open before his eyes, revealing soft ivory skin covered onlyby cream-colored lacy underwear who did little to hide Sarah’s shape.

He stole a quick kiss- a mere peck- then he got back to work. He didn’t feel like waiting for any preambles, didn’t feel like exercising too much in the build-up, so he went back to his knees and, her ankles over his shoulders, his hands needy at her sides, he moved the lacy underwear aside with his nose, and gave Sarah a tentative lick. She immediately shivered, and gasped, turning red hot even if her brother couldn’t see her over the phone. 

“Sorry, I… just saw a mouse.” She said, making Benny giggle against her sex- which in turn made her groan, eyes closed out in bliss as she let her head fall against the back of the couch. “Yeah, he is back. What…. what were you saying?” She swallowed, coming back to look at the very pretty picture of Benny Colon on his knees with his head buried between her spread legs and his tongue busy trailing the line of her sex. 

Biting, malicious, her lips, Sarah freed from the iron cage of her bralette her right breast, and with her free hand started rolling her hardening nipple between her fingers, tugging at the bund. Appreciating the show, Benny retaliated by nibbling lightly at her clit. 

She liked it, oh, she really, _really_ liked it. Not that she could have any doubt, Benny knew how to down on a woman. How he had diligently made out with in the back of a dark theatre when they had started dating, he was doing the same to her pussy. Benny Colon kissed women’s sex just like he did their lips, with all of himself, full of passion, needy, all but _devouring_ them, with his clever tongue tracing the lines of the mouth before sneaking in.

Sarah was biting her lips so that she wouldn’t cry out. She was about to come- just the visual was enough to stimulate her engorged clit – and was all but wet to her knees. Benny was pressing down on her clit with his upper lip, while his tongue, once lapped very well and for quite a while her labia, had sneaked in.

He kept her legs apart as he felt her opening tightening around his tongue, and Benny hummed, knowing that sound would make her crazy- that it would stimulate her furthermore- until he had to move when he felt something hitting his head. 

Her phone. She had dropped her phone. Over his head. 

“Sorry!” she whispered as she clumsily grabbed it back. “Uh, Jason, I just got a message from my boss. He has to talk with me. I’ll see you when I’ll see you. Bye!” She closed the call, and she started to laugh, her hand, covering her mouth, as Benny, still between her knees, smiled at her, and kissed the tender skin of her legs. “You are a bastard. You know that, right?”

“Ah. Take one to know one, babe.” He snickered. Grabbing him for the collar of his shirt, Sarah dragged him up, and kissed him on the lips, her naked breast rubbing against the soft fabric of his shirt as they heavily made up like teenager, Benny’s hands busy touching each and every inch of skin he could find at his disposal. 

“That was the hottest thing I’ve ever done, but, still, don’t you ever dare doing that again, all right? And now… turnabout is fair play…” She chuckled as she massaged with her knee the hard bulge of his cock.

“Nah. I don’t really need you to suck me off. I just wanted to be a little mean with Jason- he is sleeping with my sister, after all.” 

“Then, I think I may have an idea…. Sit down. And don’t take your clothes off.”

As she stood up and faced him, undoing the front clasp of her bra, Benny lifted an eyebrow. “Ah, clothed sex. Nothing’s hotter than that.”

She leaned over him, and kissed him, sweetly, slowly, eyes closed in bliss as the canopy of her soft dark hair tickled his skin. She slowly moved her hands over his body, delicate, so much so that, shivering, he felt like she was just touching him with her very fingertips.

She undid his tailor-made slacks, and freed his engorged member, delicately pumping him once, twice, without breaking the kiss, as they kept breathing the same air. He couldn’t say a sole word, he was mesmerized by the vision before him, how free- how sure she was, secure in her sexuality.

She stood, letting the silky robe slip on the carpet, and slowly she left the lingerie follow the pink fabric. She leaned back towards him, and kissed Benny- this time with the sole intention of awakening in him all sort of lustful thoughts, and caressed his three days stubble. 

Then, completely naked, her dark wavy hair like a cascade over her shoulders, she put her weight on his knees and sat between his legs, arching her back, pressing her ass against his groin. 

Benny groaned, and Sarah chuckled, satisfied, free and happy and carefree.

Reaching back with her free hand, she run her fingers through his short black hair, as Benny grinned against her skin, kissing her neck, nibbling, sucking the soft skin there and leaving love bites all over. One hand went to her chest, tugging at her nipples, squeezing her breasts, while the other started to play with her clit. 

“Ah…” she gasped as he pressed down with the heel of his hand against her love buttonas she guided his member inside of her. She rocked back and forth, undulating her hips for the best angle of penetration, while she felt Benny moving along her, in perfect synch, the fabric of his suit silky against her skin, the knot of his tie hard against her back. “You are right… clothed sex is the hottest.” She said between moans as she lightly pulled at his hair.

Sarah felt Benny stiffen, could feel his labored breath on her neck. She knew him, knew the signs, and, with a loving smile, she tenderly kissed the exposed skin of his neck. “Let it go,” She whispered.” Let it go for me, Benny.”

He buried his head in the crook of her neck, and bite down on her shoulder, hard, as he came into her, spilling in her sex his essence, triggering her second orgasm. When he felt her clenching around his member, it made things even more intense for him, and Benny kept coming, lazily pumping his seed into her core, the sticky liquid smearing the couch and his slacks.

With his softening member still in her, Sarah leaned back against Benny, as he hugged her and tenderly kissed her neck, nuzzling the reddened tissue. “That was hot. Always happy to see you ass, babe. And play with your nipples.” 

“Ehy, you know what would be hot? Doing _this_ on top a working washing machine.” She snickered, half-asleep in his tender embrace.

__


End file.
